Well that is exactly what we do
by Mackenise Jackson
Summary: Writing reports is not always easy.


**WELL THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT WE DO**

An: Ok I got this idea after watching the Lost City, Please R&R I'm thinking of writing a story but only if people are going to read it.

"How about saving a world from being slaves to the Gould"

"I don't know Spacemonkey, there would be a lot of work involved, we would have to come up with a name for the planet, a P3X number, we would have to come up with the Gould they served and…"

"OK Jack, I get it"

"No go anyway guys, Major Franks said yesterday that, that is what SG-7 are going to do that scenario. First in best dressed"

"When did he say that Carter?"

"He sent everyone a memo about it, Sir"

"Well that explains it"

SG-1 was grouped in Carter's lab, writing their team reports for the President, but it had been a slow week.

"We could always we got infected by an Alien influence, we then can do what ever we want and just blame it on the influence"

"Works for me"

"I would find it most enjoying"

"Not that I have a problem with it Carter, but we can't do it. Hammond reckons there is to much paperwork involved, something about having to explain each and every time we do something we aren't meant to"

"Well what are we meant to do?"

"It would have been easier if we had done it earlier"

At this every one turned to stare at O'Neill

"What the pie was calling my name"

"For three days Jack"

"… Your point"

"…"

"I still can't believe no one as caught on that most weeks the reports leaving here are completely made up"

"Carter, it's the Military. What do you expect"?

"Anyway back to the reason we are here"

" We haven't found any new allies for a while"

"That is correct, Daniel Jackson"

"Yeah Spacemonkey you may be on to something"

"Wait a minute Sir, how many 'allies' do we have at the moment?"

"Umh, the Nox, Tollen, Tok'ra, the Asgard"

"And what do we have to show for it?"

There was a pause and then " point taken"

"Exactly Sir, the government is going to start wondering if we keep getting all these allies but no technology"

"Carter wins Danny boy"

" Could we not fall victim to a foreign pathogen O'Neill"

"Good thinking T, an off world illness"

"Sorry Teal'c, Janet was saying that her medical staff and SG-9 were working on that"

"Well what are we going to do, we are running out of ideas"

"Why don't you have a go Sir"?

"Yeah Jack you think of something"

"Wasn't I just saying… oh… what about another foothold scenario?"

"We did that two weeks ago sir, and we would have to link up similar stories with outside groups, I don't think we will have the time"

"Kill joy, Carter"

"We are indeed running low of story ideas"

"May Earth not be under threat of attack from a new Gould?"

"I think time is an issue there as well, the system lords can't attack because of the treaty with the Asgard, so we would have to come up with a new Gould and back story, even with Daniel I don't think we could do it"

" I understand Major Carter"

" What if we found a new piece of technology on one of the planets we…"

"Nope, I remember you prattling on about new technology last week, we aren't doing it two weeks in a row"

"How about a new translation, I can just made it…"

"Nope to that too, remember the new technology came with a rock that needed translating"

"Artifact, Jack not a rock!"

"Whatever, any more ideas"

"Not really"

"Sorry Sir"

"…"

Everyone turned to look at Teal'c

"T?"

"I too am unable to think of any ideas O'Neill"

"Well we need something, how about a Jaffa ambush, I know it is boring but it will be easy and quick to write and we haven't done it for a while"

"I believe it may be the only option O'Neill"

"Same here, I know of no other teams that are doing it"

"We should go with it Jack, the report is due in an hour"

"Ok Jaffa attack it is"

For the next forty-five minutes, SG-1 work on their report, only briefly arguing over the fine details, when it was finished Jack took it up to General Hammond's office.

"Thank-you Jack, I was beginning to think G-1 had forgot their report"

"No Sir, we were just having a bit of trouble thinking of a scenario"

"Very well, try to have it done earlier in future. The pie will still be there when you finish."

"Yes Sir"

With that Jack started to leave the office, at the door he turn back.

"Sir what do you think the pentagon is going to do when they found out we sit around and create scenarios that put the planet at risk?"

THE END


End file.
